When Together
by CamoGirl14
Summary: When together, anything is possible. When the studio catches fire, it's up to Gabe, Esme, Rich, Dylan, Jimmy and Kait-with a little help from Dani to get to the bottom of it. Will Bogmoor FM ever be the same again? And what is the strange ring, with somewhat 'magical' powers?
1. Burnt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dani's Castle or the characters.**

**Hi! I had an idea about a Dani's Castle fanfic ages ago and I forgot it. But I have pieced it together gradually. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**When Together**

**Chapter One- Burnt**

Late Friday night, the gang had decided to have a movie night. They were all asleep on the sofas bar Esme and Gabe. Esme was on her laptop and Gabe was composing a poem for Dani. Suddenly the fire alarm went off.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

The others woke up quickly.

"Fire!" Jimmy screamed running out the castle.

"Bye!" Esme and Gabe dematerialised.

"Trafford!" Dylan bawled but Rich held him back.

"No Dylan we need to go outside!" Rich explained frantically.

"Hurry up! C'mon!" Kait cried as they all darted downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

Outside everyone was panicking.

"What about Trafford? Drum and Bass? Common?" Dylan was worrying badly.

Rich couldn't calm him down.

"Where even is the fire?" Kait asked.

"Somewhere on the second floor I think." Jimmy said. "I hope it's not bad"

A few cold minutes later, the Fire Brigade came. It turns out the studio was on fire.

* * *

The next morning they were all in the kitchen.

" How bad is the damage?" Kait questioned.

"I don't know" Rich replied. "I daren't look"

"Lets all go together then." Jimmy said.

"Good idea." Rich said breathing heavily.

"Everybody ready?" Esme asked. They nodded

They all walked up to the studio door. Even Gabe and Esme. They braced themselves for what was next to come. Or at least tried to...

**First chapter. Opinions? Please review and I will try and update regularly. :)**


	2. Reveal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dani's Castle or the characters.**

**Here it is…. Chapter 2!**

**When Together**

**Chapter Two-Reveal**

Jimmy slowly pushed the door open. Rich looked like he was going to cry. Kait grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

The studio was completely wrecked, everything was trashed.

Kait lead the group in.

"I guess the fire was pretty big" Kait said.

"The firemen said it started by the window." Esme noted.

The window was smashed. Rich couldn't look and he ran out with tears in his eyes.

"Rich!" Kait yelled, running after him.

"Why is the window broken?" Gabe questioned.

"It could have been the heat. The room must have been very hot" Dylan explained.

"Or sabotage." Esme said, de-materialising.

* * *

"Rich!" Kait called. He was crying in his room. "Oh Rich." Kait said sitting down next to him.

"It…its…r. ." Rich sobbed. "Bogmoor FM was going to put us on the map."

"Maybe it still can." Kait put an arm round him.

"How?"

"Leave it to me, it's my turn to have a brilliant idea." Kait announced.

"You sure?" Rich asked.

"100%!" And with that, Kait left to figure out what she could do.

* * *

"Look what I found!" Dylan said running into the kitchen ten minutes later.

"What?" Gabe, Esme, Kait and Jimmy all said at once.

"This!" He showed them what looked like a rock, but had a split going round.

Kait opened it, there was a note inside.

Everybody gathered round as she read out loud…..

**Chapter two, done and dusted. What did you think? Please review :)**


	3. Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dani's Castle or the characters.**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone. It's the last day of the Christmas holidays for me sadly, so I might not be able to update much. But I will try. Read…..**

**When Together**

**Chapter Three-Message**

Everybody gathered round as Kait read the note:

_You are not welcome in this town. Bogmoor Fm will end and you cannot do anything about it. Hope you except my warning. Or there shall be trouble._

"I knew it was sabotage!" Esme said.

"What was sabotage?" Rich asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Er…It was…" Kait started.

"What's that?" He pointed to the note.

"I believe that it is a warning message Master Rich." Gabe explained.

"Well let me see then." Kait handed him the note. His jaw dropped when he read it.

"This is CRAZY!" He cried.

"Rich calm down!" Kait ordered.

"But, who would send this?" Rich looked defeated, and he slumped down on a chair.

"That's what we were just coming to cuz." Jimmy told him.

"I don't believe it." Rich announced, then stormed out of the room.

"I'll handle this." Jimmy said before running into the doorframe. "Meant that."

"Wait!" Dylan shouted to the others-who were leaving. They turned and looked at him. Dylan held the note up. He was staring at the back.

"What is it?" Esme asked, walking towards him.

"Look." He showed them the back of the note.

There was a faint stamp on it. It was small and part was torn off, but it looked like a crest. It was half a bird, with some inscription.

"I can't make it out." Dylan told them.

"I've seen that somewhere before." Gabe explained

"So have I." Esme wondered. "Follow me."

* * *

They did what they were told.

Jimmy found Rich in the studio.

"Mate," he began.

Rich spun round, tears in his eyes. "We have to tell Dani."

"Calm down, not straight away."

"It's her castle, she should know if there has been a fire."

"I know mate, and we will tell her. We both will, it's just your not in the right state of mind."

"Fine." Rich agreed, "But we tell her tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. Now let's find the others."

* * *

"Why are we in the library?" Dylan questioned

"The passage." Esme told them.

"What passage?" He asked, really curious.

"She means the secret one." Kait explained.

"Nobody told me there was a secret passage!" Dylan yelled.

"Quiet little cuz." Jimmy said, entering with Rich. "At least you know now."

"Enough!" Esme bawled. "This way." She led them to the room that was down the passage.

* * *

When they got there, Gabe flicked an old lamp on so they could see.

"It's in one of the chests." She explained

"What is?" Kait queried.

"The old toll book! It has each family's crest accounted for!" Gabe spoke loudly.

"You mean this thing." Rich held an old, worn book.

"Yes!" Gabe cried

"This is pretty." Esme picked up an antique ring. As she slid it on her finger there was an explosion of illuminating orange light. They all stared at it. Then everything went black….

**A longer chapter for you there. The light has something to do with the subplot, which will develop more over time. Hope you liked that chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Locked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dani's Castle or the characters.**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys. I can easily see that you all pretty much want Desme and Raitlyn. Sooo….. They are deffo gonna be in, BUT it isn't going to be really mushy. Look for the growing signs in the chapters. If you have any additional small ideas that you want me to put in- please tell me. I want it to be a good fanfic. Anyway, here is the next chapter…**

**When Together**

**Chapter Four-Locked**

They all woke in the 'hidden' room. Gabe's lamp was still burning- so they hadn't been out long. Rich woke up first.

"Kait. Kait!" He shook her and she awoke.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" She mumbled.

"I don't know." He answered. "Help me wake the others."

Rich went over to gently shake Dylan whilst Kait grabbed a bedpan and banged it against the floor.

"Wake up!" She yelled. The other sprung up suddenly.

Dylan was the first to say something "TRAFFORD!"

"Dylan calm down. We haven't been out that long, and you can just go and check on him." Rich reassured him and knelt down by his side.

Dylan slowly nodded and raced to the door-crashing into it.

"Ow!" he groaned in pain.

"Doofus. You do it like this." Esme told him taking a few steps back before pelting to the door.

"Ow!" She also groaned when she didn't go through it. "That's not how it's meant to work!"

Everyone looked confused as to why she couldn't pass through it.

"Just open the door." Kaitlyn suggested.

"I can't." Dylan said pulling the handle.

"It's probably just jammed cuz." Jimmy swaggered over. "I got this."

Jimmy couldn't open it either.

* * *

Apparently, no one could get the door to open. After another ten minutes, it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Hang on." Kait said picking up the lamp. She held it near the keyhole of the door. "It's locked from the outside!"

"How?" Rich asked.

"I don't know. Magic?" She answered him. Rich chuckled in response.

"Right so, one the ghosties are gonna have to do the walky –thing and unlock it. Yeah?" Jimmy did random hand gestures as he explained.

Esme put her hand on the door. "This is really creeping me out now."

"Gabe, can you go through?" She questioned.

Gabe went through with ease. And unlocked the door.

"TRAFFORD!" Dylan bolted out of the room and back out to the library, the to his room.

"Gosh. It's so late!" Kait checked her phone. "I have to go home now. Bye!" She yelled rushing out of the castle.

"Wow! It's nine o clock!" Rich saw.

"Well night cuz." And Jimmy went to bed. Rich followed his actions and went to his and Dylan's room.

* * *

Esme kept staring at the emerald ring she'd pick up.

"Sister, where did you acquire such a possession?" Gabe queried, standing by her side.

"When we were in there." She replied. "And I think it's messing with my powers."

"And how is it doing that?"

"I have literally got no clue brother. Absolutely no clue."

"Then what are you going to do sister?"

"I will have to test it. Somehow." Esme then walked out of the library. Leaving Gabe to his thoughts.

**DUN. DUN. DUUUNNN! Another chapter, it isn't really to do with fire but is crucial to the subplot. Who locked them in there do you think? I am really busy at the moment cause all my teachers are evil and give me lots of stupid homework so I will try my best to update. Please Review! ****J**


	5. Cleaning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dani's Castle or the characters**

**Chill guys. I'm back now. Thank you guys for your reviews. They do mean a lot. I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever. Thats really all I can say: Sorry. Sorry, sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry. Probably best to not expect regular updates from now on though. Right then...on with the next chapter!**

**When Together**

**Chapter Five-Cleaning**

It was around 10am when Kait entered Bogmoor Castle, just to be welcomed by the sight of Jimmy in a frilly apron and rubber gloves. He was holding two full bin bags.

"Hey Jimmy, what you doing?" Kait asked.

" We're cleaning out the studio." Jimmy replied, dropping the bags by the door.

"So soon? I mean, it's only been a couple of days."

Jimmy shrugged. "Gabe's helping. Rich did a bit but he left after five minutes." Kait nodded walking back to the studio with Jimmy. "Still, now you're here, I can have a break."

"Oh, okay. But shouldn't I find Rich?"

Jimmy bent over and picked up a small pan and brush, handing it to Kait.

" You clean. I'll find Rich." With that he left.

* * *

Esme was in her room, with her laptop open on the bed.

"I can't find anything on the afternet." She muttered to herself. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Esme squeezed her eyes shut and held her head high.

After thirty seconds, it was evident she couldn't dematerialise and after yesterday she knew she couldn't walk through walls either. The only thing left was to try and move things about.

" Focus Esme. You can do this." Esme told herself.

Two minutes later and she discovered that she couldn't do that either. She let out a sigh of frustration when Dylan walked in.

"Hello Esme. I'm trying to figure out a way to cheer Rich up. Any ideas?" Esme didn't reply. "Esme? Hellooo... You okay?"

"Hi Dylan. It's just...my powers aren't working. And I've tried everything."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, walking towards her, when he tripped over the chair, falling towards Esme. He was alright because she had caught him. Esme had caught him. She was touching him!

They both stared at each other as Dylan regained his balance.

"Woah."

* * *

Kait stared at the pile of stuff in the sound booth. Anything worth saving had been put in there, after Gabe had cleared the broken glass away. Sadly, it wasn't much: CDs, a chair, a few cables, a speaker, some extra furniture and small items that were just out of the fires let out a small sigh.

"Lady Kaitlyn, are you alright?" Gabe turned to her, away from the charred curtain he was pulling down. Remains of a curtain away.

"Fine Gabe. I just need a break I think."

"But Lady Kaitlyn, you have only been here for a quarter of an hour." Gabe exclaimed.

"Feels like the quarter of a lifetime." Kait mumbled under her breath. " You've been cleaning for longer, lets both take a break." She said, her voice clearer.  
"If you insist." Gabe agreed. They exited the studio to go find Jimmy and Rich.

* * *

Rich was sat on a step outside when Jimmy found him.

"Kait's here." Jimmy announced, sitting next to Rich. Rich lightened up slightly.

"You know," Jimmy started. "The studio's on the mend. It's like its cleaning itself. There's nothing to worry about cuz."

"There's always something to worry about Jimmy." Rich said.

" Not in Jimmyland."

"Jimmyland? Are you serious?" Rich chuckled.

"Yes. Jimmyland is a place of no worries." Jimmy stood up in front of Rich. "And...it's full of amazing dancers."

Jimmy preformed a small dance move perfectly but when he went to sit back down he fell over. Rich began to guffaw.

"Meant that." Jimmy groaned.

"There you are! I've been looking all over. Come on, Gabe's attempting to make a milkshake." Kait exclaimed appearing behind the two boys.

"Now this I've got to see" Jimmy sprang up from where he was laying and walked off into the castle, with a slight spring in his step.

Kait and Rich followed on a bit slower and Kait asked Rich: "How are you?"

"Better now." He grinned at her as they approached the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jimmy and Gabe were bickering over ingredients whilst Rich and Kait were eating some caramel chocolate at the table discussing Kait's veggies.  
Just then, Dylan and Esme burst in.

"Guys, guys!" Dylan yelled to the four in the kitchen.

"Bruv what's wrong?" Rich asked standing up, his voice laced with concern.

"It's Esme." Dylan replied still half yelling.

"What's Esme?" Kait questioned, also standing up.

"This." Esme said, walking over to Jimmy, where she slapped him right across the face.

**There you go. A chapter. WHOOP! I think this one is longer than the others. The important thing is its up. I'll try to get another one up soon but, I can't make any promises. Sorry again. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
